I'm Sorry
by newgirl5
Summary: I'm sorry James" Lily leaves James... why?


I listened and watched the MV to 'I'm sorry (with eng. Sub) by Gummy (Korean artist) and I just got an idea for a story…here it is…I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THE STORY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or any of the characters…

I am happy. At least that's what I say when people ask me. That's what I say when his friends ask me. That's what I say when he asks me. For the last few months, I've been feeling…out of place. I took a blood test last, last week. I'm expecting the results today. He's at work right now so he won't know. Someone's at the door. I open it, expecting James, he said he'd be back early, but instead the postman gives me the letter. I open it, expecting that I was mistaken, but I guess I'm not that lucky. I quickly grab some of my clothes and stash them in my suitcase. I hid it under the bed for a quick escape though I would probably leave when he wasn't here. I took out a picture of the Bell Church. It was where I used to go whenever I wanted peace and quiet. The nuns who run the place know me quite well and told me to come back whenever I feel like it. I wrote down, on the back of the picture, the town it was located in. I placed it in the envelope along with the results. I placed it in the drawer and sat down on the bed, waiting for James.

**3 hours later**

James is sleeping quietly on the bed as I get my suitcase out from under them bed. I take out the envelope and leave it on my pillow. I kiss him on his forehead one last time. I turn away quietly as tears start to fall down my cheeks. It broke my heart to leave him like this but I want to do it. I need to do it. I waited for the bus to arrive out by the street light. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and the few people who were out pointed at me and whispered. Finally, the bus arrived. I stepped on and waited until it took me to my quiet place.

**4 days later**

I sat down on one of the benches and prayed. I prayed for the sisters, for my parents, for Sirius, and Remus. I prayed for James. I cried at the same time.

**2 days later**

The sisters say I am too weak to walk now, so they bought me a wheel chair. I sit here by the window in my room thinking about all the memorable times I had with James. Like the day he gave me the couple ring…

_~flashback~_

I sat on the couch reading a book while James sat beside me, just watching me. He suddenly closed the book and placed it in my lap. He took out something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. I looked at it and saw a plain silver band. A couple ring. I saw him looking at it while we looked around in the mall. It was supposed to be like a wedding band. James held up his right hand to show me he had one too. I smiled and placed it in my ring finger. He looked at me and kissed me.

_~end flashback~_

I smiled to myself as I looked out towards the sea.

**4 days later**

I keep getting weaker and weaker each day. I feel at peace her though. I had been feeling a little bit better two days ago. I thought it meant I was getting better, but no such thing would happen. I got worse the next day, and I continued to get worse. Right now, I'm curled up by the side of my bed looking at the pictures James took. I remember the day when he felt 'inspired'…

_~flashback~_

He was sitting in front of the T.V, watching cartoons. I sat on the bed. He looked over to me and I smiled at him, he smiled back. I walked over to him and cuddled up to him. Together we watched cartoons. Later, he carried me to the bed and took out his camera. He told me to pose and smile as naturally as possible, which wasn't a problem. Every time we were together, I couldn't get the smile off my face. He took a lot of shots.

The next day, he had one of the prettiest shots, according to him, framed.

_~end flashback~_

Tears started to form in my eyes. I let them fall down, who knows; maybe this is the last time I'll ever get to cry. More tears start to fall down as I process this thought.

**The next day**

I went out to the town today. I went to the only pay phone here. I dialed the phone at home and apologized to James. I could have used the phone here but I just wanted to go out once more. Get a whiff of some fresh air once more. I know that my time is close and I just want to see what I can. I visited the beach today too. The wind was blowing but not too strong. I couldn't take the cold after a few minutes and I went back to the church immediately. It's now late afternoon. I curled by the bed again but this time, facing the sea, watching the sun go down. A feel an ache at the back of my throat, like something is stuck and I can't get it out. I place my hand in front of my mouth. I try to cough it out. I look at my hand and see blood. I try to stop the next cough but it got out and I just kept coughing and coughing out blood. I lean on the bed for support. My legs feel weak, I can't stretch my knees. More blood comes out. The room starts to spin and a grip the sheets on the bed. Tears come out as I cough out more blood. I try screaming for help. No one comes. I hold onto the sheets tightly as the room spins uncontrollably now and all I see is red. I close my eyes but all I see is a bright light. I feel the ground beneath me spin and I just keep coughing and coughing. Somehow, between all the coughing and spinning, I found the strength to utter one last phrase.

"I'm sorry James." Then, everything just stops.

**if you want me to make a James POV please say so or else i won't thanks for reading!**


End file.
